Deal with a devil
by zypherblaze
Summary: Butch pressed his lips lightly against my own "Tell me...who do you belong to Bubbles?" Rated M just to be safe.
1. The Deal

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But hopefully someday, I Will!!

Chapter 1

**Bubbles POV**

To say the battle was brutal would be an understatement. It seems like the Rowdyruff Boys have been at the top of their game lately, and my sisters and I were struggling to keep up. They were no longer the annoying, playful, destructive young boys we use to know when we were five. Now thirteen years later in their place were three young men floating above us; with arms crossed and a smirk of victory across their features, their eyes screamed with blood lust.

We scrambled to get out of the crater the boys put us in. Every part of my body was screaming in protest, but we had to keep going. I glanced at my sisters and they were just as bad as I was.

"You know, I'm a bit disappointed. I expected more from you three, despite how pathetic you are."

"Shut up Brick!!" Buttercup yelled with absolute rage.

"Aww did I upset little Butterball." His smirk grew.

That did it. Buttercup flew at Brick before he even registered what was happening. She knocked the wind out of him and the two crashed into the nearest convenient store, leveling it to the ground. Never one to want to be outdone by his brother Boomer tackled Blossom and soon they were a mix of pink and blue in the sky.

I was standing up by then and looking every which way for Butch but he was nowhere to be found. A sense of unease began to fill me, but before I could place where it was coming from I was grabbed by the waist and thrown into an old warehouse. My sleeves were shredded and bloodied, my leg was hurt badly and probably would have needed stitches if it weren't for my powers, my ribs were defiantly broken now, and my head felt as if Big Billy just sat on it.

The dust started to clear up and standing on the far end of the room was Butch. He was leaning casually against the wall, with hands in his pockets, and a sick twisted look of amusement.

I would never admit it out loud but I always held a sort of attraction to Butch. It was by no means love, not even close; but the way he presented himself always made me admire him. He was a great fighter and an important addition to the team… unlike me.

Butch was without a doubt not hard to look at. He was muscular, but not overly buff, had a strong jaw, and a sun kissed tan. His black hair was as spiky as before, but was now a bit shorter and had an edge to it. But his most intense feature was without a doubt his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of green, but as cold and unforgiving as life had made him out to be.

I was crouched on floor holding my ribs in pain, trying my best to glare at Butch and not show how much it hurt. He was slowly coming closer with that sinful smirk, tilting his head to look at me from a few feet away now.

"Bet you weren't expecting this huh princess." He looked away in a bored manner. "Yeah, my brothers and I were getting a little tired of fighting our counterparts, so we decided to switch it up a little bit." His attention was back on me again.

"What the hell do want Butch!?"

He chuckled. "Looks like someone has grown up" he said in a low voice, observing me with interest. I had just about enough of all their crap for one day and in frustration swung my leg to kick him into the next building. In a flash he grabbed my leg and tossed me like a rag doll into a column which broke in half.

Stupid mistake to try to kick him I knew. This is Butch I'm fighting now, Boomer I could handle, but Butch; well… let's not go there.

"Come on baby, show me what you got." His arms were wide open and he was asking for it. I hated being taunted and at that moment common sense flew out of the window.

My body seemed to work ahead of my mind and I was on top of him before I realized it. I went to punch him as hard as I could. Unfortunately he caught my fist and flipped us so he would be on top of me now. Our breaths were mixed together and the distance between us made me blush. He came closer, and his lips moved to my neck; sucking on my skin before moving to my earlobe, biting gently while massaging it with his tongue. The sound that escaped my lips was something between a moan and a gasp; I could do nothing but close my eyes. He then left my ear and moved to kiss me. The kiss was demanding and passionate, but oddly gentle for Butch.

I've kissed boys in the past, I've been on a few dates here and there, and even had a boyfriend once, but that didn't last very long. This kiss however was completely different from all that, it felt as if I was on fire, my whole body was numb and I was obliged to return the favor.

But I couldn't do this. He was my enemy, and with a strength I didn't know I had, I pushed him off me.

We were both panting and out of breath, I still refused to look at him, but I needed to know what happened.

"What do you think you were doing!?" I was furious yes, but for once not so much at him but more at myself for enjoying it.

"Kind of obvious don't you think" he said with a raised eyebrow.

By the time I stood up ready to face him again if I had to he was standing up as well. He was walking slowly to me again; I was instantly reminded of a predator stalking its prey. I moved away until my back hit a wall. He put his hands at the wall blocking my escape from each side and lowered his head at my eye level. I looked down, wanting to avoid his eyes; but he grabbed my chin roughly and forced me to look at him.

"You care about this city, and your sisters, very much don't you?"

"Of course I do, what kind of question is that?" I said a little annoyed. What was he getting at?

He gave me a wicked grin and a chill went up my spine.

"How about we make a little deal sweetheart?" I made a face at the sweetheart comment; he noticed, and it made his grin wider.

"What kind of deal" I asked warily; knowing fully that if my sisters were here they would be yelling at me for even considering asking. But curiosity got the better of me of me, and my sisters weren't here. The grin was still there but he was now staring deeper into my eyes.

"You become mine; and in exchange my brothers and I back off a bit" he barely whispered. He kept staring at me as if he could see into my soul.

"So what, basically I become your little love slave!?" I slapped his hand away from my face but he didn't answer, he didn't need to, I could see my answer in his eyes, in his smirk; I couldn't believe what he was asking.

"**My sisters and I** are strong enough to deal with you and your brothers on our own!!" I yelled at him like I've never yelled at anyone before. I stood my ground not daring to back down.

"I'm sure you think that." He was toying with me and had that amused look again that I hated more than anything.

"But look at you doll face; your exhausted. It's so easy to get a hero tired…" he continued, tangling his fingers in my loose hair.

"There's so many things that go could wrong in a city this big; so many lives to save; I can imagine the effect that would have on someone. A person's skills and abilities wouldn't nearly be at their best; they could be crushed, so easily." He was whispering again.

"You bastard." I said in a low voice trying not to show my watery eyes.

Of course he only seemed to enjoy that reaction and dipped his head close to my ear.

"I can see you need time to think about this. I'll be touch."

He let me go and turned to walk away; but before he took a step I swung my leg at him again. He stopped my poor attempt to hurt him and pulled me closer. That sick grin was back and all he said was

"Arrivederci sweetheart."

He kissed me on the lips quickly, and threw me with a force so hard I went into the next building; then everything went black…

**Well there you have it chapter 1. Let me know if I should continue, I'm not sure if I should.**


	2. An unholy encounter

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed, and I will be continuing the story; obviously. hehe.**

Chapter 2

It's been almost a week since our last fight with the Rowdyruff Boys. I've spent most of that time trying to convince myself what had happened with Butch was just some horrible nightmare or guilty fantasy. But it's no use; the bruises that I know he left when he touched me are still there… if you look hard enough.

"Bubbles!" my red headed sister called from down stairs.

"What?"

"Were going on patrol let's go!"

"_Uggh" _I mentally cursed myself. That was the last thing I wanted to do right now. I still felt so vulnerable after my encounter with _him_.

""I'm coming!"

------------

I guess it was a good idea to do this. Patrol is something we do every once in a while together, it's part of being a superhero. That's something that hasn't changed between us, even if my sisters and I have; but I guess that's just part of growing up.

It's safe to say over the years we have changed. Though granted not as much as our counterparts they're still noticeable differences.

Blossom was still the girl everyone wanted to be. She had killer grades and has recently joined in with Townsville's community theater. Not too long ago she had every college that could get their hands on her begging for her to choose them, in the end though she finally settled with Townsville University, not wanting to leave our city or our family.

Buttercup surprisingly wasn't doing too bad herself either. She was the assistant coach of a junior soccer team which she loved doing, but her favorite pastime was still beating up criminals and monsters. However my green eyed sister was currently seeing Ace. They were doing well actually, and have gone steady ever since Ace had decided to lay off most of the villain stuff; no one in town knew why though, no one but me that is. We agreed that it was to be our secret; and the thought of sharing a secret with my tomboyish sister was comforting, especially since we were never really that close when we were little.

As for me I guess I changed most of all. I was still seen as the baby of the group but I left the stuffed animals and all that long ago; unknown to everyone I still had Octi under my bed, but that's only on nights when I can't sleep. I'm proud to say I was almost considered equal to my sisters,** almost**; but at least I was without a doubt the quickest one.

---------

The sun was beginning to set…._wait! Sun set. Jeez, how long have we been out here?_

"Okay Buttercup, you go and check the outskirts of town, I'll check uptown and around the mayor's office, Bubbles you check downtown. We'll meet back here and then fly home."

"Actually Blossom, I think I'll just walk home, I could use some air."

"We've been out all day" Blossom say's suspiciously.

"Well I know, but it is a nice night out and I've been indoors for days so…" I was starting to ramble but I couldn't help it. The look they were both giving me was making me nervous.

"Are you okay Bubbles? You seem to be acting kind of strange lately." Buttercup said with that rare genuine concern she has.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." They still looked at me suspiciously.

"Really, I'm alright." I did my best to smile at them and be my usual happy, optimistic self; I even threw in a giggle or two for good measure.

"Well if you're sure." Blossom said as she and Buttercup flew away. I could tell they didn't really believe me but at least they let it slide.

A sigh of relief escaped me and I was flying over the downtown area before I knew it.

Thankfully nothing looked out of the ordinary. The stray cats were digging in the dumpsters, teenage rebels were hanging outside a rundown apartment building, and an angry woman could clearly be heard yelling at a neighbor. Satisfied, I landed on the sidewalk.

I began to walk home to clear my head. I knew this wasn't the best place to take a walk but I didn't care. Turning down an alley that I knew would be a shortcut home, I heard something behind me.

"Well what do we have here boys." He turned to his gang. "You must be lost sweetheart. We don't usually see girls like you in our territory; people usually know to stay away." The boy said with that smooth Cheshire tone.

Now that he was looking at me again I could see he was pretty young, maybe around 19 or 20. He had really short cropped hair, was probably around six feet tall, had an oversize jacket with old baggy pants, and a gun could clearly be seen under his shirt. I guess he was their leader.

"Actually I'm not so I'll just be going now." I walked away deeper into the alley, opposite of their direction; being around criminals my entire life has prepared me to not be intimidated by thugs like them.

"Looks like this one's got an attitude uh." One of the six or seven member said, a low murmur of laughter was heard. He went to grab me and instinctively I punched him.

The gang didn't appreciate that and one big guy who just **had **to be a body builder went to punch me. I ducked out of the way but another guy kicked me to the floor.

The last thing and I mean absolute **last** thing I expected was for a strange figure to come to my rescue. Usually it's me coming to help others; but here it is.

It was too dark to see who this man was, even with my superior vision I could only make out his outline. But either way, I was in a trance. This guy was obviously a fighter, his body moved in a way that was precise, one punch was all it took; and even though I couldn't see him, I could tell was lethal.

Gang members were dropping like flies and when he turned to my direction just to throw one poor unfortunate soul into another, I noticed something; green eyes. I knew those green eyes; something about them seemed so familiar.

When the figure finished with the last of the gang, he walked up to me.

Now close enough I could tell the figure was…

"Butch?" I stared at him like he was an alien.

"Hey princess. Aren't you out past your bed time?" he said mockingly while crossing his arms and tilting his head. He didn't offer to help me up but I didn't expect him to.

"What are you doing here Butch!?"

"You know… most people just say thank you." He was smirking, and casually leaned against the brick wall.

"Were you spying on me!?" I was angry at the thought and also a little afraid. _What if he was spying on me? What would that mean for my friends, my family?_

"Don't flatter yourself Bubbles." He muttered harshly and got off the wall and was suddenly too close for comfort. "In case you haven't noticed, this is my side of the neighborhood."

"Whatever" I muttered, not looking at him for fear of his expression. I walked away and out of the alley.

"Where do you think you going!?" He was annoyed by now, I could tell; and that thought alone made me want to get away faster.

"I appreciated the help and thank you but I gotta go." I didn't turn around. I wanted to avoid him at all cost. I wanted to forget what he told me the last time we spoke; I prayed he forgot, but the chances of that happening were close to impossible.

I was walking as fast as I could, a little faster and I would be sprinting. Then I thought occurred to me and I wanted to kick myself. _I could fly. How stupid could I have been? _

I took off to the sky and the gentle breeze felt wonderful. I landed at my favorite park and found that spot near the pond with the big oak tree that I love.

The pond was so serene; you could see the reflection of the moon and the stars in the water. The crickets were chirping in the background and I wished this moment would stay so peaceful. But of course, that was one wish I would never get.

"You can't hide from me Bubbles. " A voice said from right behind me. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to his chest and I was suddenly shivering. "No matter how hard you try, or how much you want to…you can't."

"What do you want from me? Why can't you just leave me alone?" My voice broke on the last word. He turned me around so I could face him; his face held no emotion and I envied him for that. One of my tears fell, but his thumb moved it away. His hand stayed, caressing my cheek. If it would have been anyone else it would have comforting.

"Why don't you find some hooker to spend your time with instead of me?"

He chuckled at that. "Baby if this was about sex I wouldn't be here right now."

"So what is this about then?" I was confused and I felt so powerless when I was with him.

"Why don't you let me worry about that?" He said with that wicked smile of his.

He turned me around so my back was against his chest and whispered in my ear "So. Have you thought about our deal?"

I closed my eyes and murmured "How could I not think about it?"

Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could **feel** his smirk behind me. He was waiting for my answer, an answer I dreaded more than I ever thought possible.

"I've thought about it and…" my voice broke and I closed my eyes again.

"I…I accept." I whispered in a voice I hope he didn't hear, but he did. Why wouldn't he have the, universe wasn't exactly in my favor as of late.

"Of course you do" he whispered seductively in my ear.

"Well it's not like I had much of a choice" I broke away from his arms angrily.

"You always have a choice Bubbles; and eventually you would have chosen me anyway so don't act so surprised." He towered over me and I had to fight the urge to blast him.

I took a step back and with tears in my eyes muttered in the harshest way I could "I hate you."

"I Know." He smirked in that cold amused way.

He tangled his fingers in my hair so painfully that I winced. He kissed me passionately. The kiss was just as I remembered from last time, only much more forceful. His mouth was dominating mine and I did my best to keep up.

He suddenly broke away; his eyes moved from my lips and back to my eyes once again.

"Let's keep it that way." His whispered against my lips before smirking and walking away.

I didn't know what to feel anymore. There were so many emotions threatening to take over my sanity, or at least what was left of it. I wanted to crawl under a rock and never ever come out of there again; I knew it was what I deserved.

But right now that wasn't possible. I had to face this, I just didn't know how to.

So I did the only thing I could at that moment. I barely walked to my favorite oak tree, stumbling along the way and hugging myself as if it could keep me from falling apart. I fell on my knees and wrapped my arms around my body even tighter. I looked up at the moon, and did what I should have done days ago without any restraint.

I cried.

**I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review, I'm a sucker for them.**


	3. Paranoid

**I'm so sorry to all who have been waiting for this chapter but lately I have been so busy with school stuff so I haven't had the time to update. But finally summer is here yay! No school! I'm trying to pace myself with the story so this chapter is a little breather from all the sexual tension. But I promise you're in for a treat soon, including a possible lemon in the future, maybe. So without further ado, I present chapter 3. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

_I swear I was having a panic attack. These kinds of things don't just happen; darkness normally only takes over one sense, sight. But now I could feel it, warm to the touch, caressing every inch of me with a hint of seduction. The darkness was now __**alive**__; I suddenly forgot how to breathe. What were you suppose to do again? Inhale and exhale, right? That's all there is to it? Green eyes flashed through my head. I was being pulled under. Lower and lower I went as my struggling proved to be pointless. I didn't care anymore. I belonged in this darkness now; in here, with no hope of escape, no salvation, no forgiveness…_

"Bubbles wake up…Bubbles!"

I shot up panting, with cold sweat all over my body. My vision was starting to become a little less blurry and with it I could see it was already morning. _"Thank god it was just dream"_

I turned to the direction of the voice and saw my sisters looking at me with worried expressions. They kept staring at me as if I was going to grow a second head and I knew I had to break the silence somehow.

"Hehe, what a crazy dream" I said a little sheepishly. Trying to break the tension was not something I was good at but in matters like this I was going to try.

"Yeah…so anyway Bubbles we're going shopping today, do you want to join us?" Blossom said slowly, trying to guess what my reaction to all this would be.

"Oh! Um, well…" I could tell they were only doing this because they felt something was going on with me that I wasn't telling them; it would probably be a good idea for me to go, after all I have been somewhat of a hermit these pass couple of weeks and quality time with my sisters is something I was long overdue for. And besides they'll be there, and nothing could go wrong when we're all together, right?

"Ok I'll go" I said much more cheerful than I had been in weeks.

The mall was extremely crowded. Then again it was a Saturday. People were bustling in and out of stores and I was immediately reminded of ants around an anthill. "Come on Bubbles this way" my pink-eyed sister said while pulling me into store.

We made it our mission to try on anything we liked in the store. To my surprise even buttercup tried on a few outfits. I forgot how much fun it was to spend time with my sisters like normal teens our age did. I'm so glad I decided to come along; this is defiantly what I needed. We even laughed all together; it's been so long since I laughed, that the sound of my own was foreign to my ears.

On our way out of Hot Topic (**love that store**) something caught my eye. For some reason it brought back a familiar sense of unease that reminded me of my dream last night. I could only make out a dark figure but that alone was enough to make my heartbeat start racing. I tried to calm myself down, to remind my brain that _he _wouldn't be around here. I know breathing exercises were supposed to help and I know regretted passing up that Yoga class opportunity.

"Bubbles you coming! We're going to the food court I'm starving!" Buttercup growled the last part and stomped off the way she always did when she was hungry.

I followed instinctively, without saying a word because I was still trying to get over my mini episode.

At the Food Court I swear someone or something was following me. Many people feel eyes staring at them or a presence lurking somewhere close…well that's exactly what I was feeling now. _I know what you're thinking, I'm being paranoid. But in light of recent events can you really blame me?_

I felt like everyone's eyes were suddenly on me, like the whole room went quiet just for me and I was suddenly in the middle of one of those psycho thriller movies that always creped me out. I was suddenly starting to get nauseous and _oh god! Where did my sisters go? I lost them! Now What? Being alone was not something I could handle right now?_

I was about to cry out for them when I felt a hand on my shoulder; scared to death I turned around only to be face to face with Sebastian Kroger.

"Sebastian?"

"Hey Bubbles; fancy meeting you here." Sebastian was defiantly the kind of guy that was sweet, his charming smile, blonde hair and blue eyes only made him appear more so. Sebastian and I attended the art class at Townsville Community College, but he never really took notice of me until now.

"Oh, likewise; I wasn't expecting to see you here." I said, now recovering from my surprise.

"Yeah, it's a nice day for the mall don't you think?" He asked a little sheepishly and I was wondering why he seemed a little nervous.

"It is." I whispered politely, hoping to make whatever he was about to say easier.

"Um…Bubbles, I was um, wondering…" he was stuttering a bit and looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the mall. I felt a little bad for him and quietly encouraged him to continue.

"I was wondering, if…um, you, wanted to go out with me." He said the last part so fast I almost missed it; I guess it was that band-aid theory thing, better to do it quickly.

"Um, yeah; I would love to go out with you!" The look of relief that flashed across his features made all this worth it, and I was suddenly glad I said yes. Not a moment too soon did I spot my sisters getting a table, and so I started to make my way over to them.

"Oh" I mumbled unintelligently, almost forgetting that Sebastian was still here; I turned around to face him.

"I'll see soon Sebastian! I've got to go." I said while walking off again.

"Yeah, see you soon." He said to my retreating form.

So I had a date, with a sweet and charming guy, and Blossom and Buttercup got to me to leave the house and feel more like my old self than I had in weeks. Maybe just Maybe, things are starting to look up.

**I don't really like this chapter but it was more of a build-up of what's to come. Next chapter will be about Bubble's Date and I'll probably raise the rating just to be safe.**


	4. Lust

**Warning, lime in this chapter.**

Chapter 4

"Ok let's see...what to wear?"

Here I was standing in front of my closet (or what was left of it) on a Friday night trying to accomplish the timeless chore of picking an outfit. After going through most of my wardrobe, which was now scattered across my bed and floor, I would have thought that something would have jumped out at me, but no such luck.

"Too sporty…Too long…Too casual" I mumbled to myself as I kept tossing outfits to the side.

"Any luck on picking out what to wear?" Blossom said while walking through the door.

"Pssft, from the look of things I'd say no." Buttercup suddenly appeared behind Blossom with a smirk that screamed 'your hopeless'.

"You're not helping Buttercup; I just want something that says cute and friendly." I defended, trying to glare at Buttercup but she remained unfazed.

"If you want something cute and friendly I suggest you get a puppy, if you want to look hot, I can help you there." Buttercup said with her smirk still present.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked warily. Not that I doubted Buttercup's ability to pick something out, it's just the thought of having no idea what she was going to do made me a little nervous.

An hour later and with the help of Blossom and Buttercup, I was ready. Surprisingly Buttercup and I didn't argue too much about her choices, and in the end I ended up wearing a blue spaghetti strapped baby-doll dress. The dress ended just a few inches above the knee and had small gems that made it glitter just enough to be elegant. Blossom did my hair in waves that flooded around my shoulders and she helped me pick out small and simple navy blue heels.

"Bubbles you look amazing" Blossom squealed enthusiastically and looking like she wanted to give me a hug.

"Yeah, I told you I could make you look hot." Buttercup was not as enthusiastic but I could tell she was happy for me too.

"Awww, this calls for a group hug" I couldn't stop giggling due to the face Buttercup made.

"Don't push your luck blue" Buttercup just scowled and walked away but my smile was still in place. As soon as I heard the doorbell ring the butterflies were suddenly back and I could tell Blossom knew I was nervous.

"Hey, you're going to have a great time, you'll see." She whispered with a warm smile. I made it look like I was feeling better even though it did little to assure me.

By the time I reached downstairs Sebastian was already waiting for me.

"Wow, you look…wow." He said with a smile that made all those annoying butterflies go away.

"Thanks, you look great too." I blushed from his compliment though I tried not to make it noticeable.

"Don't be back too late Bubbles." The professor warned while we were walking out the door.

"I won't, bye professor." I was eager to get out of the house before I could become more embarrassed.

"Oh Bubbles, I forgot to tell you that we're double dating with my friend Alyson. Is that ok?" He looked at me a little unsure.

"Yeah that's fine. The more the merrier right?" I answered cheerfully, happy to see that he was comfortable again.

The Restaurant was beautiful but still had a very easy going atmosphere, even the car ride over here was relaxing and enjoyable as we talked about our favorite paint techniques; so far this date was going great.

"Hey I see my friend Alyson over there, let's go join her."

I was ready to meet his friend, but what I wasn't ready for was who her mystery date would be. My brain felt like it would fail at any moment and I was amazed at what a chore standing suddenly became. There wrapped around a pretty burnet, was the ever sinful Butch Rowdyruff.

"Alyson, so glad you could make it." Sebastian greeted and they embraced in a friendly hug.

"Me too; this is Butch, we just met a few days ago" Alyson turned to look at him as she mentioned his name.

Sebastian being the gentleman that he was when to shake hands with Butch. "Nice to meet you Butch, I'm Sebastian and this is Bubbles."

"Likewise." Butch replied smoothly and looked at me straight in the eye with a smirk that I knew was hidden beneath the surface.

"Well good; now that we're all introduced we can get a table." Alyson said cheerfully and shifted her gaze around in an attempt to find one.

I wish I could remember what I ordered, but honestly I think I just picked the first thing I saw on the menu. My head was still at the point where I saw Butch and to say I was speechless would be the understatement of the century. Alyson and Sebastian were talking animatingly about what I believed was a past trip to Europe as I kept hearing words like "vacation" "Europe" and "summer" over and over again. Against an urge I couldn't believe I turned to look at Butch who still had his arm wrapped around Alyson's shoulders; to my surprise he was looking directly at me and appeared to be doing so for some time now. The glare in his eyes was wicked and cruel but held a hint of mockery in them. I had come to know them fairly well these past couple of weeks and have been haunting me since. Looking into the eyes of Butch was like drowning; it was mesmerizing but at the same time deadly and dangerous. I suddenly needed to get away and made up an excuse to do so.

I was relieved to find that the bathroom was empty; I needed some time to myself. However that relief disappeared as soon as I heard the sound of a lock click in place. My body realized what this meant before my brain did and I suddenly facing Butch. Staring at him I noticed what a look of sick amusement he had across his features. He was coming closer to me with such a gaze of pure male dominance and possessiveness that for once I was more attracted to him than afraid. His arms snaked around my waist, gently nuzzling my neck.

"Enjoying your date love?" he asked slightly mockingly, leaving butterfly kisses on my neck.

"I would be if you weren't here." I slightly growled at him. He chuckled at that and continued to leave small marks on my collarbone.

"And what are you doing here anyway? How do you know Alyson? How did you know I would be here today?" I half yelled, I tried to break away from his arms but his grip on my waist was too strong.

Butch stopped the kissing and I was surprised to feel a bit disappointed, but only a bit. "So I kept an eye on that boy of yours big deal, I knew it was only a matter a time before he would decide to make a move. I also noticed he was quite close to what's her face and decided to get a little friendly with her in order to casually suggest this double date. It's not rocket science; he's as obvious as he is pathetic."

"You _were_ spying on me this time, you-"

"Well I did say you were mine didn't I?" Butch cut me off giving me a bored look.

"No! I don't belong to you, and nothing you say or do can ever make me think so otherwise." I yelled defiantly.

"Oh really…" His voice was like silk and the smirk that gave me chills was back again.

With no warning at all one of his hands began to move lower until it was around my left thigh. The sudden touch there startled me and I almost shrieked. The hand around my thigh started to move slowly upward until his fingers reached my panties.

"Butch! What are you…" I asked in a slightly panicked tone.

"Shhh…you know I'm not one to pass up a challenge Bubbles" he purred quietly and right then I knew I was in trouble.

His fingers moved expertly around my sensitive area and I braced myself for the worst. He wrapped his right arm above my chest and dipped his hand slowly to push the material of my bra away. The word afraid could not come close to what I was feeling now and my heartbeat was going out of control.

"Relax…" he chuckled quietly as if he felt my heartbeat which I didn't doubt he did.

Butch's fingers started to press harder and his stroking became faster, his right hand was still on my breast, griping it roughly but not enough to actually hurt me. I've never felt **anything **close to this and before I could stop myself I moaned.

"Butch…" I breathed, and I suddenly felt something new in my panties.

"My my…looks like someone's enjoying herself, you're already so…wet" he whispered seductively in my ear and I was amazed I was still able to breathe.

As if this could not get any worse his pace started to increase; his hand on my breast was now massaging my nipple with experienced care, the hand beneath my panties continued to press harder and move even faster.

"Butch, please…" I didn't even know what I was asking but he was creating a delicious unfamiliar ache that it was becoming _unbearable_.

Butch with his tongue played with my earlobe as he whispered sinfully "Mmm…you know what I want to hear Bubbles."

Unable to control the exquisite pleasure he was giving me I leaned up and kissed him. The kiss was filled with restrained passion and lust. The Lust was so strong it completely blocked out my senses, I immediately forgot where I was and especially who I was here with.

Butch pressed his lips lightly against my own "Tell me…who do you belong to Bubbles?" Even though his voice was a whisper, it **reeked** with male dominance.

Feeling like I was going to fall to my knees at any moment I clung to his arms for support, and soon it was a battle of the tongues. I stood no chance in winning but Butch willed me to continue anyway. His fingers in my panties hit the right spot and I cried out involuntarily. "Yours…I'm yours…I,I belong to you Butch" I whispered shakily, barely able to get it out.

Butch gave me a sinister smile that was filled with male satisfaction "Good girl" his tone was mockingly gentle and cruel. His hands ceased and he slowly put them back on my waist before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a fun evening sweetheart" he snickered coldly and walked out as if nothing happened.

I now stood alone in an empty bathroom looking like an absolute mess. I can't recall a time when I have felt so low and used; and now ashamed because I **know** there is no denying now that I enjoyed what he did to me.

Suddenly remembering poor Sebastian, I quickly fixed myself up and was glad to see I looked normal again (I only wish my insides were the same). Back at the table Sebastian and Alyson were still in deep conversation and luckily didn't seem to notice that I had been gone for so long, much less what happened in the Bathroom. I couldn't look at Butch until I sat down and found that he was vaguely paying attention to Alyson, however as he caught me staring he gave me one of his infamous smirks and a wink before giving his attention to something else again.

I have felt guilty before but never like this. And looking at Sebastian my heart ached for him; safe to say, this was going to be a long evening.

**I'm hoping to get more reviews for this story so….Review, please Review. And thank you to those who have done so for every chapter so far. **


End file.
